


A Hero's Misfortune

by Sunny_2004



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_2004/pseuds/Sunny_2004
Summary: Being a vigilante was tough and having unpredictable powers makes life even more confusing. Having Damian Wayne around makes things turn around. But will he become a weakness or a strength.





	1. Chapter 1:First Impressions Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, constructive criticism is appreciated.   
> (h/l) is hair length  
> (h/c) is hair color  
> (Y/N) is your name

The evening wind flirted with my (h/c), (h/l) hair as I sped across Gotham’s roads, with one thought on my mind. I heard the GCPD radio chatter in my ear as I rode to the bank that was currently being robbed. This would be my first time introducing myself to the public as the “Empress”. Anxiety filled my chest as I rode a sleek motorcycle. Yes I was scared of what was going to happen, but I wanted to experience this. My mother warned me of going out and being a “hero”, I didn’t care I wanted to do something with my powers. Ever since gaining the ability to touch anything and become a master of its arts, I have been itching to use it for a purpose.

*Flashback*

I was strapped on a bed in a locked room in only a thin paper hospital dress. The scientists were running in and out of the room. I couldn’t hear them over my screams and cries for help. They injected me with something and I fell asleep. ‘This is when I’m gonna die’ I thought as I drifted off in to dark and scary sleep. When I woke up, I was in a testing room with scientists on other side of a glass. I heard a raspy voice through the speaker in the corner of the room saying “ Beginning of trial 1, test subject 68.” I stared at the room full of scientists unsure of what to do. I saw them nudging and scribbling something in there notebooks. I examine the room and see that there are 4 weapons around me. A gun, a whip, a sword and a dagger. Drawn by the daggers beauty I walk towards it. I pick it up and feel a warm power spread across my body. My body begins to glow and suddenly the guards come in and inject me once again as my screams of pain are drowned out. 

*Reality*

I shake off the frightening memory as the Gotham City bank appears in view, I step out and analyze the situation. Two vans parked outside the broken doors of the bank. I climbed the roof hoping to get a better view of the inside. The police should be coming soon because the bank was located in the middle of downtown Gotham. Using my newly found skills, I easily climb the slippery and tall building. “HURRY UP!!” Yelled a goon. I counted seven armed thugs inside, through the ceiling widows. I spotted a trap door and walked towards it ‘Okay this will be easy, just calm down (Y/N)’ I told my self. My plan was to take the “strays” out, Two on the right and the others on the left. I had two pistols and a dagger for close combat. I knew that the easy part was busting in, I didn’t know the hard part was getting out. 

I used the trap door to bust inside. “ Didn’t your parents ever tell you that stealing is bad?” I yelled. With the element of surprise I shoot one thug in the arm and another in the stomach. The other five begin shooting at random, I use a pillar for cover. “ Was that Batman?” Asked a goon. “No, he would have taken us out in a millisecond, I bet it was his side kick Robin” answered another. ‘Ew, Batman’s sidekick, hell nah, and when did I sound like a boy? Also I wouldn’t be caught dead in spandex’ I think as I look at my costume, black leather jacket, black tights and black combat boots, sure it was not comfortable to fight in, but it went with the aesthetic. 

I hear someone sling from the top and take out four more guys, I look from my pillar and try to shoot the last one. However someone kicks me in the gut. The wind gets knocked from my lungs. “Who are you and what do you want?!!” Exclaimed a dark hooded figure. I get up as the persons leg comes in for another hit, this time I grab it and pull it towards the ground, he falls. “Sorry but I ain’t telling you shit” I replied. He gets up and gets into a fighting position, this time stepping into the light. ‘Oh crap, thats Robin’ I thought. 

I hid the fear and faked confidence. “Fine, looks like I am going to get the information out of you the hard way” Robin replies with a smirk as he takes his katana out. I ready myself for a fight and pull my dagger out. He come with a kick and I block. “You are going to have to try harder if you want to beat me” I say, he frowns (which was kinda cute) and says “ A mundane like yourself can’t possible beat me”. “HAHAHA try me” I reply. Unfortunately he does, he manages to punch me to the ground and go on top of me, hands wrapped around my neck. “Now tell me who you are or else you won't be able to speak again” I start gasping for breath, I felt the blood circulation in my head stopping. I sweep his feet from underneath. It was unexpected and he falls beside me. “Oh wow, big hero, pshhh, you are as lame as the spandex you wear” I reply with a huff. This time I know I pissed off the demon, he growls and pounces on top of me. ‘Shit’ I thought. He pushes me up against a wall. “ Tell me who you are!?!” He growls. “Only if you ask politely” I reply. I kick him in the chest and this time I am on top of him, I push my foot on the hand that held the katana, he lets go in pain. With his guard down I punch him in the chest and grab the katana. “Well if you really want to know, My name is Empress, Pleased to meet yah” I say, gasping for breath, I thought of holding my hand out but disregarded the idea. 

I run towards the exit and from the corner of my eyes I can see him getting up. However the one goon that didn’t get knocked out used it as an opportunity to start shooting him. I wanted to help him, but I knew he would kick my ass if I went back in there. ‘Jeez, I should have probably thought my plan through, OH well.’ I thought as I felt the adrenaline pump through my system. I hear the GCPD sirens echo down the road, this is my signal to leave. I rev my motorcycle and speed off into the cold Gotham night.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian Wayne tries looking for you. However he becomes stumped, leaving room for a new mission and a new mystery. Once sleep takes over him, he is left alone with his nightmares once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry i did not update. This chapter is in Damian's perspective.

Damian Wayne P.O.V

The familiar smell of the Bat-cave lingered through the air as I discarded my weapons. I took off my hood and sat at the Bat-computer. “Hey Dami, how was patrol?” Called out a cheerful and annoying voice. “Tt” I replied, as I turned myself toward my companion, Nightwing. “What’s wrong?” Nightwing called out. “ A new vigilante who calls herself the Empress, has appeared” I said in a annoyed voice. “Yeah, so did you find out her identity or anything else about her?” He said. I rolled my eyes at his ignorance, “Now if I found anything out about her, why do you think I would be talking to you?” I said like talking to a three year old. “ Oh so why are you talking to me?” Nightwing said. “Tt” I said, turning back to the bat computer.

I typed in “Empress”, but nothing valid came up. ‘Great’ I thought to myself. “If nothing comes up, then it must be her first outing” said a deep voice that rose the hairs on my neck. “Father” I said. “What is the sudden interest in this Empress and if she is a possible ‘vigilante’ you must put her in line, Damian” he said as he walked into my line of view. He wore his “playboy, billionaire” clothing, which explained the bags under his eyes. “From what I analyzed she seems to be a girl of maybe my age, her height… maybe (height) and has (h/l), (h/c) hair.” I say with a frown.

“This ‘Empress’ will be your side mission, however you must focus on this new trouble which has arrived” father says. “Ooh and what may that be” Nightwing says, (much like a child). “ A new kind of meta has popped up, apparently looks like there are several” he says while searching for the files on the bat computer. I listen attentively as he flips through the many files we have on the many villains and allies we know.

“They haven’t made that much of a ruckus yet, but they are a few small robberies in pharmacies, of the same drug, Ethyl acetate” Father said. ”You must figure out the reason and connection of these robberies and figure out where and why they were created.” He continued. “Richard and I were called by the Justice league for an important mission, please see to these matters.” Father finished, “when will you come back” I asked in a languid tone, “Why? Are you gonna miss us?” Nightwing said with an annoying smile that I wanted to punch off. Father glared at Nightwing and responded saying “ We wont know until the job is finished” he replied before leaving the bat cave with Nightwing on his side, like a lost puppy.

I sighed and turned my attention back to the computer. ‘Alright, I have got some work to do’, I glanced at the clock and realized that it was 3:30 am on a Monday morning. This means I have school today and would have to go in 3 hours. ‘I’ll work for 1 hour then I will take a nap’ I thought while I yawned. 

 

However I only managed to get past 15 minutes and finally dosed off on the desk. I began to swirl in a dark dream…. No, a nightmare, I was back at Nanda Parbat, my mother (Talia Al Ghul) was standing in a pool of blood. But it wasn’t her own. I heard father yell my name in a pained voice, he was covered in blood, so was my Alfred, Dick, Tim, Jason, Stephanie, Cassandra all of them dead, because I couldn’t save them. “You will fail them, and when you do I will be there to watch” said my mother. The same voice that came in the same dream that happened every night. 

I woke up with a start and a shake from Alfred. “Master Damian it is time for school” he replied after glancing at the clock that read 6:00. I cleared my throat and nodded. The remains of the dream fogged my head, my heart was pounding against my chest. I began to walkout and head towards my room and begin to get ready for Gotham Academy.

Little did I know, who awaited me at school.


	3. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Damian meet under different circumstances. This time you guys manage to piss each other off even more. Unfortunately for you, Damian is one step closer to discovering your identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am getting into a habit of uploading new chapters. So thats good news. Well enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Warning: There will be harsh language in this chapter

Ughhh….. I looked at the clock that was bleeping the same annoying sound over and over again. It read 7:00. Fuck I’m Late. I pull the bed sheets off of my body and my gut cried in pain. Jesus Christ, what the hell? My thoughts flitted to last night, when that stupid piece of shit Robin decided to kick me in my ribs. I opened the curtains and squinted as the abnormal amount of sunlight that had entered the room. Huh weird. Normally, Gotham is all depressing and shit, when did “sunlight” decide to enter the problematic city? 

I scowl as I look at the ugly uniform we have to wear for Gotham Academy. I go through my morning routine quite quickly considering I have to leave my small studio apartment in 15 minutes. Finding a living space that was cheap and in the middle of the city was a hard ass task. So when this random ass dude gave me a apartment space, I sure as hell ain’t giving it up. 

Ping Ping, my phone goes off. There were several text messages from group chats and friends. However the one that caught my eye was my best friend, (F/N). I opened it up, it read, Yo, babe I am not coming to school for the next couple of weeks, cuz I got bronchitis, soooo you gonna need to find another partner for the science project, Sorry babe. Love You. Fuck. Of Course the little shit had to get sick. I texted them a quick text that went along the lines of “ I hate you and you better come back to me soon”. Who else am I gonna pair up with, I thought as I grab my house keys and walk out the door. 

I arrived at my first class 6 minutes late. “(Y/N), why are you late?” Says my teacher. “ohhh it was traffic”. I gave that same lame excuse even though I didn’t drive here. I walked towards the back of the class where I sat down and plopped down my belongings. The teacher droned on and on. I was not paying attention to her, however this boy seemed to keep staring at me. I was quite freaked out, so I kinda scooted away from him. He sat one desk behind me to the left. It was Damian Wayne. Man did I hate that little asshole. He was a snooty little prick who knew everything abut everything. That wasn’t the weird thing about him. He never usually pays me any attention. But now this guy was analyzing me like I was a priceless piece of art. I turned around and discreetly gave him the bird. He turned back towards the teacher after he gave me a death glare. Ughhh that guy gave me the creeps. I could not understand why all the girls swooned over him. Yes, he did have mesmerizing emerald eyes and the sharpest jawline I have seen. But he was an ass. So Fuck Him.

The day sped by quickly, and before I knew it, it was science class. Shit I don’t know who to pair up with. I surveyed my class as I entered, but they all seemed to have partners. The only seat that was empty was next to Damian Wayne. HAHAHA….No, Not gonna happen. “Mr. Rogers, (F/N) has bronchitis and won’t be here for then next couple of weeks. She was supposed to be my lab partner, but since she is gone. What do I do?” I asked the strict looking man. “Well, ummm” he said as he looked at the class. “I guess Mr. Wayne does not have any partner, so you can be his” NOOOOOOO. “Okay, Mr. Rogers”I say politely even though I’m thinking….. I want to strangle your old looking ass. I swallowed my pride and sat next to “Mr. Wayne”. He studied me for a moment and scowled. 

After our teacher explained what we were supposed to do I opened my laptop and began to go on Buzzfeed. I heard Damian clear his throat. I turned around to him and said, “Can I help you?”. “ Well according to your low IQ and intelligence, I believe that you won’t be able to help anyone” he retaliated. “Fine, if your so smart then you can do this project on your own.” I bit back. He scowled and got into a pissy expression. “We shall spilt the work. No more arguments. I want to get this over with” he said. “Fine, at least you are somewhat relatable” I say and turned my attention back to my laptop. “You say that as if I am not a human” he inquired. I put my hand over my heart and dramatically say. “Oh my god, you are really a human? Wow who would of though that the great Damian Wayne was an actual human being?” At this point, I got him in a bad mood. He turned back to his work. We sat in silence for around 25 minutes as we finished the work we were assigned today. 

I kept glancing at the clock, willing the minute hand to move faster. “ You do realize that time won’t go faster if you keep staring at it” he said. His voice made my blood boil. “Will you please shut up? I really don’t appreciate you being in your stick up ass mood” I said, fighting the urge to punch him in his perfect face. He scoffed and went back to work. 

The bell finally rang and I was let free of this hell hole. Not before Damian assigned me a bunch of unnecessary work. I reached my apartment and collapsed on my bed as soon as I got in. I was very thankful that the schools day was over. Now I was ready for my night life. I peered in my closet as the costume I wore yesterday called my name. 

Damian Wayne P.O.V

I waited for Alfred to pull up in the driveway. I entered smoothly and heard him say, “How was your day Master Damian?”. “Incompetent as usual, Pennyworth” My thoughts flickered to (Y/N) and how she reminded me of somebody. I just was not sure who. I smirked at the thought of her flipping me off and he sarcastic reply. Yup, he was pretty sure he knew her. The only problem was that he couldn’t remember who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of don't know where this story is leading to. If you guys could give me some ideas on how this relationship should lead to, please tell me. Because I am willing to accept constructive criticism. Thanks my dudes!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! So I know I have taken a huge break from this particular story. It's because I have no clue what to write next and how to build more character. However I still have been writing a variety of batfamily related imagines which can be found on my tumblr @sanjayyyy-13. IF you have any preferences on how I can continue the story please comment. I would love tp continue the story it is just that I don't know where the end would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading, please leave a comment on how this could be improved.


End file.
